Cactrice Saguaro
Cactrice is a Cactus hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. She is a special tactician who can hold on objectives and do some long range damage while hidden. She can juke enemies and even shut down towers. Overview Cactrice Saguaro, the Sharp Shooter Damage: 6/10 Utility: 5/10 Survivability: 2/10 Complexity: 5/10 Role: Tactician Sub-role: Defense, Pusher, Disabler Almanac Entry: Gameplay: Cactrice can utilize pushing while hidden under bushes. With her piercing spikes, she can clear down a line of minions in seconds while also maintaining her cover. She can also guard fixed objectives pretty well, combining her stealth tactics with some tricky juking and a cattail pet to order around. She can really control the flow of a game with shutting down enemy towers or securing points and areas with a ground full of spikes and barbs. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1500 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.4 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 3 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 65 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 4.1 Attack Speed (APS): 0.75 Movement Speed: 290 Trait Brush Cloak Cactrice remains hidden while attacking inside a bush as long as no enemy is inside or has granted vision on the bush she is on. Cactrice has mastered the art of blending in with the environment. Even when she shoots, she won't be easily noticed. Basic Abilities Penetrating Spikes (Q) (Toggle) Cactrice's basic attacks are replaced by glowing harpoons than can pierce through enemies, also dealing extra 20% spell damage. Every shot costs some energy. Cactrice is armed with a new Gaia Round Energy Spike Shooter. It can pierce through undead hordes without leaving a single wound. NOTE: *Spikes can pierce through a maximum of 4 units. *Spikes can damage structures but not through them. Thorn Hide (W) After a 0.5 cast delay, Cactrice burrows down the ground and let out her spikes out in the open. Enemies who walk over the spikes will receive 75 (+5% per level) damage per second and lose 45% attack for 5 seconds. Cactrice is untargetable and invulnerable while hiding. Hide lasts for 3 seconds. Whenever an enemy spots her, all she needs to do is burrow underground and feel the agony of the fools who stepped on her spikes. Cattail Pounce (E) Cactrice summons a Cattail that pounces on the target area, dealing 135 (+5% per level) damage to enemies there and stunning them for 1 second. Cattail has 1750 (+5% per level) HP and 55 (+5% per level) attack as well as a bleeding attack. Bleed does 15 (+5% per level) damage over time and lasts for 5 seconds. Cactrice's pet cattail has become her trusty sidekick in every covert mission. Ultimate Abilities Shot Down ® Cactrice channels for 2 seconds, then fires a powerful spike on a thin and long line. This will instantly kill any non-siege minions and non-boss rogue fighters. This will also stun towers and boss rogue fighters for 3 seconds. Cactrice lines up her victims for a quick kill. She also aim for the building operators and any tower guards. No defense is safe from her shots. Spikeweed Sector ® Cactrice places a patch of spikeweeds in a wide area. Enemies that step on them receive 120 (+5% per level) damage per second as well as a 10% stacking slow per second, going to a maximum of 50% slow. Spikeweed Sector lasts for 10 seconds. Laying down spike traps is one of an Elite Cacti's specialty. It disables both infantry and light vehicles alike. Talents Level 1 *Puncture - Penetrating Spike does 10% increasing damage for every enemy it pierces through. *Element of Surprise - Your first attack after breaking invisibility do 35% bonus pure damage. (Only applies to the initial Penetrating Spike shot) *Master Survivalist - QUEST: Collecting Regen Suns/Brains increases your health and energy regen by 25% in 3 seconds after the initial Regen Sun/Brian regeneration effect. REWARD: Collect 50 Regen Suns/Brains to gain permanent +15% defense and resistance and permanently increase health and energy regen by 40%. Level 4 *Clawed Control -Cattail Pounce slows enemy movement speed by 25% for 5 seconds. *Ambush Pop - Activate Thorn Hide again to instantly pop out of the ground, doing instant damage to enemies and increasing the cooldown of Thorn Hide for 50%. *Camo-Thorns - After the duration, Thorn Hide grants Invisibility for 5 seconds. Level 7 *Crippling Claws - Cattail basic attacks can now slow the opponent's attack and movement speed by 20% for 2 seconds. *Feral Sweep - Cattail's basic attack now cleaves, dealing 50% damage to a large arc in front of her. *Sharpshooter's Aura - All nearby range heroes and minions have +20% more attack damage. Level 10 *Shot Down - Cactrice channels for 2 seconds, then fires a powerful spike on a thin and long line. This will instantly kill any non-siege minions and non-boss rogue fighters. This will also stun towers and boss rogue fighters for 3 seconds. *Spikeweed Sector - Cactrice places a patch of spikeweeds in a wide area. Enemies that step on them receive 120 (+5% per level) damage per second as well as a 10% stacking slow per second, going to a maximum of 50% slow. Spikeweed Sector lasts for 10 seconds. Level 13 *Cactus Juice - (Active) Cast a strong dispel with a 1.5 second cast delay on yourself. Also grant you +100% bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. 45 second cooldown. *Charged Harpoon - Charge up your next Penetrating Spike attack into a powerful shot that can now pierce through 6 enemies and do 40% more bonus magical damage. Can be done every 20 seconds while Penetrating Shot is toggled on. *Ammo Refund - Takedowns with Penetrating Spikes refunds some energy. Level 16 *Confirmed Kills - QUEST: Vanquishing a hero will grant you +15% bonus attack damage that stacks and lasts until you die. REWARD: Vanquishing a maximum of 5 heroes without dying will grant Cactrice +45% attack range and +25% reduced mana cost for all her abilities. *Escape Rush - When detected while invisible, Cactrice has +25% movement speed and +30% HP regeneration. *Mirage Bush - Standing still without getting attacked for 4 seconds will create a bush around Cactrice that lasts until she moves or is dislocated. Level 20 *System Lockdown - Shot Down stuns buildings for 2 more seconds. While stunned, the building takes 30% more damage. *Spikerock-y Road - Spikeweed Sector now stun enemies for 1 second after reaching maximum slow stack. Can only stun a unit once. *Feline Fury - When the Cattail goes below 30% HP, it gains +25% attack speed and +65% defense. *Garlic Drone - (Active) Summon a Garlic Drone to guard a target area. The drone fires fasts spikes on enemies in range, spikes do 35 (+5% per level) damage. Drone absorbs 2 range hits and lasts for 60 seconds. 120 second cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *"One shot one kill" isn't enough. My motto is "One shot multi-kill". *Good to be back in the war. *So tell me who to shoot and I'll get on it. Moving *Alright, alright. *No need to tell me twice. *Nature is my fortress. *Just blend in and no one will find you. *Getting a better view. Attacking *In my sights. *Aim to the head. *Steady... * Should I go with the head or the chest for extra pain? *They won't know what hit them. Vanquishing an Enemy Hero *One less target. *Got one. *Spike through the head. *Another mark in my kill count *360 no scoped. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Well fought, rookie. (Green Shadow) *You have some fancy power aims, but you need to steady more. (Green Shadow) *You don't just take spikes. Dodge them. (Wally) *Get back in the farm, old timer. (Buster Korn) *Who still uses crossbows? (Felix) *I outsnipe you again, captain. (Captain Deadbeard) *This environmet's ain't big enough for the both of us. (Hambone) *I guess your marksmanship's fine, but your weapon ain't. (Zhang) *Two can play that game, Ace. (Ace) Dying *Loosing focus. *I've been seen. *Nature, protect me. *Stray bullet. *I'll die where no enemy will find me. Respawning *I survived that. *Can't keep the Sharp Shooter dead. *Seriously, who shot that? *You're lucky I'm a cactus. *Spongy interiors, spiky exteriors. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking her numerous times. *I have no time for this. *I have no time for this. *I have no time for this. *Like seriously, I don't do jokes. *Can you leave me alone. *Stop clicking me. You're blowing my cover. *OK! OK! I'll tell you a joke. What happens when zombie soldiers form a conga line? I shoot the one in front and they all die. There, happy? *If you don't shut up, I'll hug you. *Actually, that one did made me giggle a bit. *You're still here. Well good thing you could only hear a minimum of 10 lines and this should be the final. *OK. This is the 11th and final humorous line, which isn't even funny. I'm going back to my post. Ultimate Ability Shot Down *Line them up. *Instant kill in a straight line. *Shoot through their heads and defenses. Spikeweed Sector *Placing the traps. *Stomp weed everyday. 8What kind of idiot would even dare step on these? Skin El Bandido Cactrice A lady of mischief once, Cactrice loves to revisit the times when she wasn't in the Lawn Force yet. Breaking to banks, clubbing the undead with her spiky arms, shooting strafe of cactus spikes. A bandit's life for her. *Wears a cowboy hat and a red mask. *Wears a black poncho with bandolier around it. Herbicide Squad Sharpshooter Cactrice is one of the founding members of the garden covert ops task force, Herbicide Squad. She, along with Buster Korn and the newbie Rotobunny, engage in a lot of covert missions, infiltrations, and sabotages. She is a long distant sniper that also serves as the team's main source of intel. *Wears some rad red gogles with the other lens marked with a crosshair. *Wears a special covert ops uniform with the Herbicide Squad logo (leaf with a spike punching a hole through it) *Carries a sniper rifle on her back, and uses it for Shot Down. Trivia *His title Sharp Shooter is based on how she's a cactus that shoots sharp spikes and how she's a sniper. Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes Category:Plants